Benutzer Diskussion:Andro/Archiv5
Strich Oh sorry, dass ich das Minus anstatt den Langstrich benutze. Aber wie geht der Langstrich? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 12:46, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Unten in der Auswahl der Sonderzeichen, rechts neben »«. – 'Andro' Disku 12:48, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ok. Danke. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 12:49, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Comet Hi, Andro! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du wohlmöglich die fehlenden Informationen bei dem Artikel ergänzen könntest. Wäre nett. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 13:55, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid, kein Interesse. – 'Andro' Admin · Disku 13:56, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ok, Datei:--(.gif. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:02, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich meinte 'ergänzen' und nicht entfernen. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:45, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Übersetzungen Wieso löscht du den die deutsche Übersetzung bei Comet. Wenn ich deinem Argument folge leiste, müsste man ebenfalls die Namensbedeutungen z. B. bei Ox, Razor, Sharp, Blackout, Trap & Trapper löschen, oder? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:15, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Comet = Komet → selbstklärend. Dafür braucht man keinen HdK. – 'Andro' Admin · Disku 14:19, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Mit dem Argument ''Grundwissen, möchte ich verdeutlichen, entweder man kann Englisch oder eben nicht. Wir schreiben diese Namensbedeutungen für (jedenfalls vermute ich das) unsere eher jüngeren Lesern und nicht Gymnasiasten, welche alle Oxford-Englisch lernen. „Du kannst die Torte nicht essen und sie auch ansehen“ sprich: Entweder alle Namensbedeutungen weg oder nicht. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:42, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich nehme die Begründung, dass das englische Wort und das deutsche sich nur durch ein C und ein K am Beginn unterscheiden. Das nenne ich Ermessungsspielraum. Ich weiss, dass die deutsche Mentalität stets nach einer absoluten Regel fragt, das aber oft nur hinderlich ist. P.S. Ich habe deine Liste entfernt, da sie für diese Diskussion unnötig ist. – Andro Admin · Disku 14:56, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Glückwunsch Admin Hallo Andro, meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Ernennung zum Administrator. Für deine Tätigkeit wünsche ich dir ein glückliches Händchen und natürlich weiterhin viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Gruß, Darth Chewie 10:03, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Auch von mir einen herzlichen Glückwunsch. Viel Spaß als Administrator. :MfG --Jedimeister Kenobi 10:15, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) UV Hi Andro, darf ich fragen, warum du überall die UV-Vorlagen entfernst? Zum Beispiel lässt sich über Porkins nun wirklich mehr schreiben als da steht. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 15:59, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich bin einfach mal gewisse Artikel in der Kategorie durchgegangen. Ich finde – wie Ani auch auf der Diskussionsseite geschrieben hat –, dass der Gebrauch der Vorlage oft übertrieben wird. Man muss unterscheiden, ob wirklich bedeutender Inhalt fehlt oder ob es nur ausbaufähig ist. Solange der Hauptinhalt in einem drin ist, sollte m. E. nicht die UV-Vorlage eingefügt werden, weil das unnötig ist und eh selten was bringt. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 16:04, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Könntest du dir evtl. dann mal diesen Ariktel anschauen und sagen, ob er nicht vielleicht auch befreit werden kann vom UV?Darth Hate 16:08, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Das hängt immer von Fall zu Fall ab. Ich kann das in diesem Fall nicht beurteilen, weil ich die Quellen nicht habe. – Andro Admin · Disku 16:11, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Okay, trotzdem danke. Gruß, Darth Hate 16:14, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Scrollbox Tag, du da ja grad online bist: Ich hatte grad noch einen Darstellungsfehler bei der Scrollbox-Vorlage gesehen, den ich nun korrigiert habe. Könntest du den Code aus Vorlage:Sandkasten (nach dem ) genauso wie er da ist, mit dem Zeilenumbruch, in die Vorlage reinkopieren. Danke, ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 10:43, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ok, hab ich erledigt. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 11:16, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Move Rechte? Bekomme ich bitte Move-Rechte (Wenn du denkst dass ich noch nicht bereit dazu bin, aktzeptiere ich es).--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 21:14, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Da spricht wohl nichts gegen. Nun kannst du Seiten verschieben und HotCat bedienen. Viele Grüße – Andro Admin · Disku 21:21, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 21:22, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Blubb Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 20:03, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich bin doch im Chat^^... – Andro Admin · Disku 20:04, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 18:14, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) kommst du ganz kurz im chat--Commander Cody CC-2224 10:26, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :kommste schnell in chat--Commander Cody CC-2224 15:27, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 11:04, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Blubber. 17:48, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Danke Dann muss ich mich auch mal bei dir bedanken. Datei:--).gif Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 07:55, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Gern geschehen Datei:--).gif Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 09:27, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Hi, Andro! Ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich. Wann darf man eigentlich bei der Kandidatur für Lesenswerte Artikel mit wählen? „Zuvor gelesen und mindestens 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum vorzuweisen hat.“, richtig? Dann wundere ich mich, dass auch Benutzer das Stimmrecht haben, obwohl sie nicht einmal auch nur den Artikel bearbeitet haben. Wahlmanipulation Benutzer:Commander Cody CC-2224. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 09:46, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Sobald du eine Stimme siehst, bei der der Benutzer das Wahlrecht nicht besitzt, solltest du sie streichen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 10:28, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Wie Pandora schon sagte, kommt das schonmal vor. Im Zweifel kannst du in Spezial:Beitragszähler die Edit-Zahl prüfen. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 10:48, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Wie kann ich sie durchstreichen? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 17:21, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Geschriebenes – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:22, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Benutzer:Andro/Altes UC Hallo Andro, ich wollte dir mal vorschlagen, die von dir im BNR erstellte Vorlage für das Alte UC in den Vorlagennamensraum zu verschieben. Da wir ja inzwischen diverse Diskussionsvorlagen haben, könnte man diese Vorlage dort sicher gut eingliedern und sie wäre einfacher zu finden. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:56, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe die Vorlage nach Vorlage:Verwaistes UC verschoben. Viele Grüße – Andro Admin · Disku 15:45, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Palpatine Hi Andro, warum glaubst du, dass es falsch wäre Palpatines Zugehörigkeit zum Sith-Orden dazuzunehmen? Bei Dooku ist das der Fall. Oder war Palpatine etwa kein Sith? Und wieso soll Coruscant keine Heimat von ihm sein? Hat er nicht lange (erst als Kanzler, dann als Imperator) auf Coruscant gelebt? Er besaß ein Apartment im hochdekorierten Republica 500 wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Gruß--Lorian Nod 19:41, 10. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Hallo Lorian Nod, die Zugehörigkeit kannst du meinetwegen wieder ergänzen. Aber mit dem Eintrag "Heimat" ist der Geburtsort gemeint, und das ist Naboo. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 19:52, 10. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Alles klar. Danke! --Lorian Nod 11:37, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Bilder aus The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Hi Andro, hab gesehn, dass du das Bild von Nakha Urus gelöscht hast. Bevor ich jetzt noch weitere Bilder aus The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia hochlade, wollt ich mal nachfragen, wann es denn empfehlenswert wäre, die Bilder daraus zu verwenden? Im übrigen, schön, dass du Wullf Yularen so gut bearbeitest. Seppi2621989 19:46, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Generell spricht nichts dagegen, die Bilder daraus zu verwenden. Nur in manchen Fällen sind die Bilder aus den Episoden anschaulicher, so dass es besser ist, die zu verwenden. Das muss man von Fall zu Fall abwägen. Und danke für dein Kompliment. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 19:52, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Keks Regelverstoß? ich wollt fragen ob meine seite bisher regelgerecht ist (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Meister Rean (Diskussion | Beiträge) 22:08, 20. Aug. 2010) :Warum nicht? Aber das brauchst du nicht extra nachzufragen. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 11:15, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Jan Dodonna Hi Andro, entschuldige bitte die Störung, ich wollte nur kurz fragen, ob du die Veränderung bei Dodonna (Foto und SORTIERUNG) per Hotcat getätigt oder manuell gearbeitet hast. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:55, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Das habe ich manuell gemacht. Mit HotCat ist das gar nicht möglich. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 13:57, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Soso. Interessant...Nun..äh. Danke. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:58, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Ein Verbrechen gegen den Fortschritt An alle Jedipedia Benutzer, möchte ich meinerseits, meinen Ärger mittteilen. Ich empfinde die Tatsache, dass in der mir noch nicht bekannten Disskusion, Artikel zur Löschung beantragt wurden, hinsichtlich des Punktes, dass all jene genannte drei ebenfalls von mir verfasst wurden, als eine Frechheit und eine Schande an alle Administratoren. In jenen drei Artikeln, wurde gegen keine der Grundrechtsregelungen verstoßen! Ich zitiere: „Das Ziel der Jedipedia ist der Aufbau einer großen Datenbank, in der sich die Besucher über alle Aspekte von Star Wars informieren können. Wichtiger noch als die Menge ist die Zuverlässigkeit der nachzulesenden Informationen, die nur gewährleistet ist, wenn die Inhalte der Artikel auf Fakten basieren, die offiziellen Quellen entnommen wurden. Diese Quellen sind die Filme, Serien, Romane, Sachbücher, offiziellen Magazine, Comics und Spiele, die von Lucas Licensing lizenziert sind und die Internetseite StarWars.com.“ Jene Seite wurde bei allen Quellen genannt, welche ebenfalls dort Auskunft über den Artikel gab. Dave Filoni selbst gibt in den genannten Quellen, Namen und weitere Informationen preis. Wenn ihr alle also der Auffassung seid, das man (wohlmöglich noch manipulierte) Trailer auf der offiziellen Webseite veröffentlicht, diese selbst verständlich nicht stimmen können, da die jüngeren Zuschauer, der Kinderserie (!), echte Infos zur kommenden Serie blöd und öde finden, da sie ja alle Genies im Alter von zehn sind und ihnen echte Infos ja sofort irretieren würden. Natürlich entspricht dies alles der menschlichen Logik, da sich George Lucas auf seiner Ranch, gemeinsam mit Filoni, jahrelang einen ganz raffinierten Trailer ausgearbeitet hatte und diesen zu so einer Art Da Vinci Code für die 6 bis 9 jährigen Zuschauer machte. Aber genug der Ironie. Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach Artikel löschen ohne den Schreiber in Auskunft darüber zu setzen. Dabei werden Seiten wie Imperiale Bereitschaftspolizei einfach so zugelassen, obwohl der Name an sich nicht einmal begründet ist. Wozu erstellen wir Regeln wenn sich unsere eigenen Administratoren nicht daran halten? Falls ihr die Versionsgeschichte angeguckt hätte, würdet ihr sehn, dass ich mich stets auf eindeutige und klar zu verstehenden Informationen aus den Artikeln bezog. Der Spruch: „Sicher ist das nichts sicher ist. Selbst das nicht.“ Hat schon Joachim Ringelnatz gesagt. Klar kann man alles infrage stellen. Ich werfe immer beide Augen auf von mir verfasste Artikel, hüte und nehme für sie Stellung ein. Sobald neue Infos kamen habe ich sie eingefügt und stets weiter für sie recherchiert. Das einzige was ihr machen könntet, wären mir die neuen Artikel dann halb am 17 September zu überlassen, da ich an diesen mit Freude gearbeitet habe. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass hier diktatorische Strenge herrscht! Von manchen Benutzern bin ich nun meines Vertrauens beraubt wurden und werde mich dafür sicherlich in Zukunft angemessen bedanken. („Ein jeder leidet unter dem, was er getan; das Verbrechen kommt wieder auf seinen Urheber zurück“.) – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:50, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ähm, um es kurz zu machen: Das stand in den Vorschlägen zur Debatte, wo auch deine Meinung hättest abgeben können. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:51, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ähm, um es kurz zu machen:''Das stand in dem Text, Niemand hatte mich darüber informiert! – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:53, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Informiert? Seit wann werden Benutzer informiert, wenn etwas in den Vorschlägen steht? Das kann jeder sehen und ist für jeden Benutzer zugänglich. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:55, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::''Informiert? Seit wann werden Benutzer nicht informiert, wenn etwas persönliches in den Vorschlägen steht? – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:57, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Persönliches? Benutzer werden überhaupt nicht informiert, wenn etwas in den Vorschlägen steht, da kann man schon selbstständig reingucken. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich hätte auch gern den Artikel zur Schlacht von Kamino geschrieben, aber die Abstimmung hat halt dagegen entschieden. Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund, hier ein Verbrechen gegend den Fortschritt zu deklarieren und sich bei Andro zu beklagen, der überhaupt nichts Verkehrtes gemacht hat. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:02, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Das Problem an diesen Trailern ist, dass Informationen oftmals in einer sehr gekürzten und nicht unbedingt akkuraten Art und Weise präsentiert werden, auf deren Grundlage nunmal kein Artikel erstellt werden kann, der einfach nur überflüssig sein kann, da er erst mit dem Erscheinen der entsprechenden Episode sein volles Potential ausschöpfen kann. Um diese doppelte Arbeit (und die womögliche Verbreitung von Falschinformationen aufgrund der eher nur spannungsorientieren Art der Trailer) zu vermeiden, wurde diese Regel eingeführt. Dabei handelt es sich nicht um einen Schritt gegen den Fortschritt, es ist ein Schritt gegen eine falsche Richtung. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 15:09, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Habe ich denn irgendeinen Unsinn in deinen Augen geschrieben (und antworte bitte mit deiner und nicht mit der Meinung der Jedipedia)! Wie findest du es, wenn man Garm Bel Iblis Artikel zur Löschung beantragt, du davon nichts mitkriegst, von der langen Schule nach Hause kommst und dich erst mal um das wohl deiner Artikel siehst und schließlich feststellen musst, dass diese gelöscht werden, bzw. sind? So sollte keine Enzyklopädie funktionieren. So besteht nicht mal eine Demokratie, sondern eine Aristokratie! Ich habe diese Nachricht auch auf mehreren Seiten geschrieben, da es sich auch um mehrere Angelegenheiten handelt. Ich hab auch nichts gegen dich Nahdar, auch wenn du mich nicht magst, ist doch auch ok! Es ist nur so: hat man hier in der Jedipedia keine Rechte bzw. Freiheiten? – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:21, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) So muss aber eine Enzyklopädie funktionieren. Es wurde lange genug drüber diskutiert, was man mit den Artikeln macht. Wenn du das nicht mitbekommen hast, ist das blöd, aber die Möglichkeiten hättest du lange gehabt. Wir haben demokratisch und nicht monarchisch, wie du meintest diktatorisch, abgestimmt und sind zum Entschluß gekommen, dass es nun einmal nicht genau genug im Trailer ist und so Fehlinformationen entstehen können. Fehlinformationenn sind der natürliche Feind einer jeder Enzyklopädie. Ich will nicht sagen, dass du scheiße geschrieben hast, aber woher willst du wissen, ob das alles richtig ist? Anhand eines Trailers? In der JP hat jeder das Recht und die Freiheit über einen Vorschlag abzustimmen (sofern er eine Grundvoraussetzung erledigt hat). Die Benutzer, die abgestimmt haben, hatten diese Grundvoraussetzung, es wurde keiner bevorzugt, eine Admin-Stimme hat nicht doppelt gezählt oder sowas. Und trotzdem wurde nun einmal so entschieden. Es tut mir Leid, dass du davon betroffen bist, aber das passiert jedem einmal, dass Artikel von ihm nach einer längeren Diskussion gelöscht werden, weil die Mehrheit gegen diese Artikel ist, warum auch immer. Kit Diskussion 15:26, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :#''„Freiheit ist das Recht, anderen zu sagen, was sie nicht hören wollen.“'' George Orwell :#Aristokratische Abstimmung / diktatorische Strenge :#Ihr hält da solch eine Diskussion über meine Artikel und kommt nicht mal auf den Gedanken, mich mal dazu zu fragen? :– [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:38, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Du spinnst wohl. Regel ist Regel. Es wurde mehrheitlich so entschieden, also hast du die Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Ob du sie magst oder nicht, ist dabei völlig egal. Schreib die Artikel eben, wenn verlässliche Informationen aus einem Episodenguide oder der Folge selber bekannt sind. Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr davon hören. Sonst wird zwangsgechillt. 15:51, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Du spinnst wohl. Jetzt verstößt du aber gegen die Jediquette, oder? – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 16:04, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Eigentlich möchte ich aber eine Stellungnahme von Andro hören, der ja das hier alles zu verschulden hat. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass andere für ihn die Schlachten führen müssen. Außerdem war ich bisher ein sehr glücklicher und zufriedener Benutzer mit der Jedipedia. Es ist ja auch ein gutes Wiki. Nur sehe ich es nicht ein: A. Wieso man in allen anderen Fällen immer den Benutzer vorher infomieren soll, B. Warum keiner hier anscheinend versucht meine Lage zu verstehen. und C. Einen Fehler den man abstreitet, begeht man zweimal Leute. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 16:26, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich möchte mich auch bei Kit Fisto und Garm Bel Iblis für meine schroffe Art entschuldigen. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 16:29, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ich denke, die meisten hier können deine Situation schon verstehen. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass sie auch deine Reaktion gutheißen müssen. Auch, wenn man glaubt, benachteiligt zu werden, sollte man nicht gleich davon ausgehen, dass einem jemand was Böses will, oder, dass die anderen sich vollkommen falsch verhalten. Denn auch in einer Demokratie kann es immer jemanden geben, der zurückstecken muss, weil eine Entscheidung nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausgefallen ist. Und die Abstimmung, um die es hier geht, ist vollkommen regelkonform verlaufen. Es steht dir frei, diese Regeln nicht zu mögen und du kannst auch gern einen Vorschlag zu ihrer Überarbeitung machen. Aber solange die Regeln gelten, sind solche Reaktionen auf ihre Umsetzung einfach überflüssig. Du bemängelst, dass dich keiner Informiert hat. In den Vorschlägen gibt es aber keine Regel, die vorschreibt, betroffene Benutzer zu informieren. Das kann man für unhöflich halten, momentan ist das aber die gültige Regelung. Dass kein Zwang besteht, jemanden zu benachrichtigen, kommt daher, dass Vorschläge oft sehr viele oder gar alle Benutzer betreffen. Somit ist es meistens kaum umsetzbar, jeden zu informieren. Zudem kann sich jeder Benutzer auf ganz einfache Art und Weise selbst informieren. Du brauchst nur auf die Seiten JP:Vorschläge und JP:Vorschläge/Abstimmung zu gehen und dort jeweils auf den Reiter "beobachten" zu klicken. Das ist für jeden ein einfacher Weg, auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Es ist wie bei politischen Wahlen: Wer sich nicht informiert und nicht zur Wahl erscheint, der hat seine Stimme verschenkt. Wie gesagt, kann man da gern was dagegen haben, aber solange das die Regeln sind, kann man niemandem einen Fehler vorwerfen, weil er etwas, das nicht vorgeschrieben ist auch nicht tut. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 16:58, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Ok, dass erscheint mir auch plausibel. Vielen Dank für die ausführende Erklärung, Obi-Wan. Ich fände es dann aber von den anderen Benutzern ganz nett, wenn sie mir das Schreiben der Artikel nachher überlassen würden. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 17:04, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) In puncto der Argumente habe ich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Bei allem Verständnis für den Frust, den du empfindest, dass deine Artikel gelöscht wurden, empfinde ich es als eine Frechheit, dass du, CC Keller, mich hier wie einen Schwerverbrecher vorführen willst. Ja, es stimmt, dass ich die Artikel gelöscht habe – aber erst nachdem sich die Mehrheit der Benutzer für die Umsetzung des Vorschlags ausgesprochen hat. Jeder Benutzer – natürlich auch du – hatte die Möglichkeit, an der Diskussion teilzunehmen und danach abzustimmen. Ich sehe darin keinen Anhaltspunkt, dass du mir vorwerfen könntest, mein Admin-Amt zu missbrauchen. Und die Jedipedia mit absolutistischen und diktatorischen Staatsgefügen gleichzustellen setzt dem Ganzen noch die Sahnehaube auf. – Andro Admin · Disku 18:51, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mir die Schuld für die Löschung deiner Artikel geben. Hätte ich am Anfang der Abstimmung ein fettes Pro gegeben, wäre die Abstimmung andersherum abgelaufen. Es tut mir allerdings Leid, dass das Ergebnis der Abstimmung dir als böse Überraschung kam. So sehr ich es zwar jedem Autoren hier es nur wärmstens ans Herz legen kann, regelmäßig die Vorschläge zu überwachen, finde ich solche Überraschungen dann doch immer schade. Gerade bei einer solchen Regelung nur eines speziellen Projektes betreffend hätte ich prinzipiell erwartet, dass sämtliche Mitglieder darüber Bescheid wissen. Das ist traurig, aber zum Teil liegt dies auch in der Kommunikationsmüdigkeit von dem Großteil der Community. Man redet einfach nicht so gerne, was in den allermeisten Fällen auch nicht benötigt ist, aber falls doch einmal, dann fehlt es zumeist. Obwohl ich auch in dieser Hinsicht allerdings absolut eingestehen muss, dass man schon auf einem guten Weg ist, wie in vielen anderen Bereichen ebenfalls. Gerade jüngst im Zuge der hervorragenden Bilder-Aufräumaktion ist mir aufgefallen, dass die damaligen Hochlader informiert wurden und einige Probleme sich entsprechend von selbst erledigt haben: Daumen hoch dafür! Es ist zwar wichtig, auf Qualität zu setzen, aber man muss dabei entsprechend auch immer bedenken, dass immer noch Menschen hinter dem Bildschirm sitzen. In der Theorie ist das natürlich leicht gesagt und ich bin auch immer wieder mal daran gescheitert, aber als Grundsatz ist es dennoch gut. Zudem kann man über Kooperation auch gleich viele Probleme viel besser lösen als ohne. Was die Regel angeht, ich finde sie ehrlich gesagt auch relativ schwachsinnig. Was ich allerdings Positives dazu zu sagen habe, ist dass sie direkt in die Richtlinien gesetzt wurde, was noch einen weiteren Fortschritt zu früher darstellt. Sowas ist dann halt der Nachteil der Demokratie. Manchmal gefallen einem die neuen Regeln halt nicht, das ist wie an der Börse, mal gibts eine Rallye, mal einen Crash. Ich kann da nur sagen: Kopf hoch halten, nicht unterkriegen lassen, gute Artikel schreiben und sich die Energie für Besseres aufsparen ;-). ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 18:54, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Das hast du schön geschrieben, DMK. Finde ich gut. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:13, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Jedipedia-E-Mail Hi, Hier ist Imperial Commando Spezialeiheit . Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir vielleicht erklären kannst wie man anderen Usern eine E-Mail schicken kann . Irgendwie steht da nur mein Name und ich weiß nicht wie man einen anderen einfügt . Wenn ich darauf klicke komme ich zu meiner Benutzerseite . Falls du nicht weißt was ich meine ich meine :"E-Mail an diesen Benutzer" . Vielleicht bin ich einfach wieder nur mal zu blöd . Darüber hinaus bitte ich dich herzlich mir Move-Rechte zu geben . Ich würde mich sehr freuen deine --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 15:03, 26. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Um einem Benutzer eine E-Mail zu schicken, gehst du einfach auf dessen Benutzerseite und dann auf „E-Mail an diesen Benutzer“ – wie du schon sagtest. Normalerweise müsste das funktionieren; wenn nicht, meldest du dich einfach nochmal. Was deine Anfrage für das Move-Recht betrifft, so möchte ich es dir momentan noch nicht übertragen. Mit dem Recht ist auch eine gewisse Verantwortung verbunden, hauptsächtlich durch die Möglichkeit HotCat zu benutzen. Da du noch recht neu in der Jedipedia bist, kann ich noch nicht recht einschätzen, ob es schon an der Zeit ist, dir das Move-Recht zu geben. Fasse das keinenfalls falsch auf, aber ich denke, du solltest dich noch ein wenig gedulden, damit ich – oder die anderen Admins – mir/sich ein besseres Bild machen können. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 16:04, 26. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ok danke wann könnte das sein? :: Ups hab die Signatur vergessen sorry.--91.65.188.117 20:01, 26. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :: Mann sorry ich bins bzw. wars danke --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:04, 26. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Wenn du weiterhin seriös mitarbeitest, werde ich in wenigen Wochen darauf zurückkommen. Keine Sorge, es wird sich nicht um Ewigkeiten handeln Bild:;-).gif Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 20:11, 26. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Übrigens habe ich dir gerade eine geschickt danke nochmals .--Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 17:45, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kekse Hier ein kleines Dankeschön : Kai Mir war schon klar, dass dieser Kai der einzige mit diesem Namen war. Die Frage ist aber, ob man einem Sturmtruppler, der kurz in einem Buch erwähnt wird, den Vortritt lässt, während man die allbekannten Kai Justiss und Kai Hudorra nur auf der BKL zeigt. Man sucht niemand nach Kai selbst, eher aber nach Kai Hudorra oder Justiss. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:59, 10. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Bisher wurde es immer so gemacht, dass dem Artikel (hier „Kai“) Vorrang eingeräumt wurde. Danach habe ich mich bei der Entscheidung auch gerichtet. Darüber kann man natürlich diskutieren. Ich für meinen Teil bin dafür, es wie gehabt zu belassen – u.a. um potentielle Diskussionen über die Relevanz der verschiedenen Artikel zu vermeiden. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 22:34, 10. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Bild hochladen Hi Andro Ich möchte ein Bild vom 10 vorne Hochladen (Star Trek TNG USS Enterprise D) und habs von Memory Alpha.Was muss Ich beim Künstler ausfüllen?Gruss--RC-2224 19:50, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Das brauchst du nicht zwingend zu machen. Bei „Künstler“ tragen wir gewöhnlich die Zeichner von Covern oder von Comic-Szenen ein. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 20:14, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Vielen dank.Gruss--RC-2224 20:21, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Noc etwas könntest du meine Ip disku löschen (IP 77.239.54.201)? Gruß --RC-2224 20:50, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) TCW-Projekt: Liste Hallo Andro, ich wollte dich informieren, dass ich für das [[Jedipedia:Projekte/The Clone Wars|Projekt The Clone Wars]] eine Liste erstellt habe, auf der du anderen Benutzern zeigen kannst, welche Artikel du in der kommenden Zeit bearbeiten möchtest. Weitere Informationen dazu und die Liste selbst findest du auf der Projektseite. Viele Grüße – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:19, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Danke für den Hinweis, Nahdar. Ich werde mich aber in nächster Zeit in keine solcher Listen eintragen, da mein Studium gerade begonnen hat und ich mich nicht an bestimmte Artikel binden will. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 17:45, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Kein Problem, war nur ein Rundschreiben :-) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:10, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich habe mich jetzt mal für meine ausgezeichneten Artikel aus TCW eingetragen, weil ich die doch gerne selbst auf dem neuesten Stand halten möchte. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 21:17, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Alles Gute Hey Andro, alles Gute zum 18. Geburtstag :) Hoffe du hast schön gefeiert ;) --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 20:06, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Vielen Dank, Roan Bild:--).gif Heute Abend waren die Verwandten eingeladen und Ende der kommenden Woche feier ich dann mit den Freunden. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 22:24, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Oh, du hast Geburtstag? Meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche. Gruß, Darth Hate 22:28, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Auch tortz mancher Unstimmigkeiten zwischen uns beiden Datei:;-).gif, wünsche auch ich dir alles Gute zu deinem 18. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 22:30, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wow, Andro hat Geburstag und kaum einer merkt's. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! :D – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 22:31, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Auch von mir alles Gute--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:42, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Tada; auch nur die besten Geburstgagswünsche zum 18. von der Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 22:52, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST)